


i am a collection of broken glass.

by suburbanlegend



Series: stevebucky poetry [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbanlegend/pseuds/suburbanlegend





	i am a collection of broken glass.

* * *

 

 

there are entire years defined by pain.

decades of hoarse voices,

faces dripping tears, sweat, spit.

 

i am glad of small mercies.

 

(you've slept so well)

 

it's hard to remember

what it felt like before;

what it felt like to exist.

 

(it felt like you.)

 

i am a shadow-

a portrait done in silhouette.

 

(you say i am not a ghost)

 

* * *

 


End file.
